Adrenalina!
by Harumi Phoenix
Summary: nya nya! se viene el final! que sucedio con Sakura y Tomoyo? que pasara con el 'amigo' de Eriol? xD jaja..si no sabes..entra a leer!proximo capitulo...el esperado final..u.u Harumi Phoenix 0215.
1. Default Chapter

Sé que debería seguir con mis otros fics...pero esto es una urgencia tremenda dedicado a una amiga:Trinidad Forteza.

Espero que lo disfrutes...** 'Tomoyo'...**...

"ADRENALINA"

la adrenalina de estos chicos subirá al máximo(creo yo)cuando sus amigos los dejen solosdejen reviews!!!!!!!!! . 

Cap.1: **Descubre!**

Al principio creí que todo era un sueño...(visto desde el punto de vista del protagonista),que todo lo que ocurría no era realidad...pero ésta realidad me hizo ver que Shaoran y yo no estábamos soñando...a los 17 ya no puedo soñar...

-hace mucho frío,Sakura.-decía Azoran sirviendo un poco de té en una taza.

-sí,Shaoran.

-en verdad vas a estar bien?-con un tono muy preocupado,apoyando su mejilla en una mano,pregunta el joven chino.

-no te preocupes!-contesta Sakura quién hace un ademán con su mano.

-es que...-Lí se levanta de su lugar-estás muy pálida.-continua, colocándo su mano en la frente de Sakura,la cual no evita sonrojarse.-quieres más té??

-no gracias,Shaoran.

-en serio?entonces espera.-Lí sale de la habitación,dejando a la cradcaptor con un pensamiento recorriendo su mente.

-Shaoran...-Sakura pensaba en el momento en que la cálida mano de Lí le tocó la frente,poniendo ella misma su mano en el mismo lugar,hasta que sintió que una manta cubría sus hombros y unos grandes(ah ya!grandes!!!¬¬) brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

-aún...sientes frío?-Lí,con un acento muy dulce,le pregunta a Sakura,los dos igualmente sonrojados.

-n—no-titubea Sakura.

Los dos se quedan por unos minutos(quizás cuántos!!)ahí.Shaoran abarazando a Sakura,Sakura perpleja pero cómoda entre los brazos de Lí…hasta que Sakura murmura…levemente el nombre de Lí(erf…que tontoXP)

-Shaoran…

Lí,aunque por más leve que haya sido,escuchó a Sakura.Quitando sus brazos de Sakura,el joven chino se levanta,dándo la espalda a la cardcaptor.

-qué pasa Shaoran!!??-Sakura sobresaltada luego de tanta tranquilidad,se gira mirándo el rostro preocupado de Lí.

pausa!!

hasta ahora…cómo voy???...Trinidad…espero que estés leyendo esto!...ya que lo dedico para ti…U.U…bueno….si pueden…dejenme un comentario en la ventanita de abajo que dice: "signed review"creo…y hagan clic en el botón de GO…y listo!jejeje…

continuo???

fin—pausa

-te molesta…que te esté abrazando??-Lí se gira a Sakura con un tono bastante angustiador y una cara con el mismo sentimiento.

-Claro que no!!!!-Sakura, exaltada,se levanta.(vamos Sakura!! o )-al contrario…me gusta.

Lí se estremece.

-yo sólo…quería agradecerte!-Sakura toma cuidadosamente los brazos de Lì,colocándolos nuevamente en sus hombros y tocando con un dedo el mentón de Lí.

-Sakura…-Lí acerca más a Sakura hacia su cuerpo-…(silencio)-yo…

-…-silencio de parte de…Sakura.

-watashi…sukidayo(literalmente: 'yo…te quiero')-Lí cadavez se acerca más a Sakura,hasta llegara rozar los labios de la chica y juntándose en el primer beso( . ….que plancha)de ambos.

-ya habrán terminado??-Tomoyo,con su chillona( o )vocecita,le habla a Eriol.

-no lo sé…yo creo…no por nada nos pidió que salieramos…-contesta el peli-azulado.

-Eriol…¬¬…

-si,Tomoyo??

-yo dije que íbamos a salir a tomar aire…¬¬

flash-back

Un aire de tensión entre los cuatro chicos se cierne en la habitación, hasta que Tomoyo rompe el silencio.

-Eriol…acómpañame afuera a tomar un poco de aire…-dice Tomoyo,levantándose.

-pero Tomoyo yo no quie—no continua ya que la chica lo agarra de la oreja(que bruta)y lo arrastra fuera del cuarto.

-pero Tomoyo-dice su amiga-afuera hace mucho frío!!

-es que me siento sofocada……no te preocupes…voy a estar con Eriol…vamos Sakura!!.o

-O-O...

-buuaaa...YoY...por qué a mi??...-Eriol lloraba mientras Tomoyo lo arrastraba por la fuerza.

fin-flashback

-ah...es verdad...-.-UU

-viste gran tonto...¬¬

-Tomoyo...

-si??

-entremos??...empieza a hacer frío-Eriol se levanta y coloca su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Tomoyo.

-está bien...UÚ

Los dos entran nuevamente a la casa,sin saber lo que pasaba adentro.

Entraron como normalmente lo harían personas con cierto tipo de educación...pero creo que estos dos perdieron el sentido de la educación y entraron como brutos animales dispuestos a arruinar el mejor momento de la vida(creo yo)de sus amigos.

Lí y Sakura se miran fijamente luego de terminar lo que hacían.

Pero son brutalmente descubiertos por dos atónitos animales...gomen!!...Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Sakura...-Tomoyo

-Lí!!-Eriol.

Continuará.!!!!

Espero sus reviews..en especial tuyos trini!!!!

XXX

XX

X

Amallasuu


	2. De partida a la playa

Hola!...ya...yo aquí con mi nuevo fic...continuemos en donde quede?esta parte va mas larga lo juro!

Cap.2:Blade..un pobre flojo

Lí y Sakura no podían creerlo:sus mejores amigos los habían visto!

-Sakura...-dice atónita Tomoyo.

-Lí-grita Eriol.

-eh..no..no vayan a pensar cualquier...-Lí retira sus brazos del cuello de Sakura,comienza a agitarlos muy fuertemente como escusa y luego,de la vergüenza,se cae de espalda al suelo,abochornado.-ah...

-OÔ...-espectación por pare de Tomoyo,Eriol y Sakura.

-Sakura..ven un poco-Tomoyo intenta distraer a Sakura de Eriol hacia uno de los roncones de la sala.

-eres un estúpido-comenta Eriol acercándose a Lí e indicándole-aprovecha que están solos!

-s—sí...pero uds. Interrumpieron!óòUU

-eso no importa!...sabes como se puede sentir Sakura!

-glup...no pensé en eso..óò...

por otro lado...

-Sakura...tu sabes que Lí no es muy abierto con sus sentimientos... sabes que le cuesta expresarlos...nñ...vamos,amiga...ánimo!acércate tu Sakura!

Luego de las amenazas de Eriol y los consejos de Tomoyo(consejera sentimental disponible!n.n),Lí se levanta del suelo,Sakura se le acerca y los dos primeros se retiran de la casa.

-Sayounara,chicos-se despide Tomoyo.

_-'Lí..si te va mal...te mato'-_piensa Eriol saliendo tomado del brazo por Tomoyo..XD

-ough...-se queja Lí...hasta que siente que las manos de Sakura le toman el rostro.-oo...Sakura..

-Shaoran..me...-dice Sakura titubeando.-sigues abrazando...?ó.ò

-nn...claro...-responde Shaoran,colocando sus manos en las caderas de Sakura y respondiendo al abrazo de la chica.-je..ahora me siento más tranquilo.

-por qué-pregunta Sakura.

-porque ahora podemos seguir sin que nadie nos interrumpa...ùú

-...-silencio de 'no entendi' de Saku.

-me...siento sola...-piensa para si,Sakura,ya que estaba en un futón(digo...no está en su casa,si no de paso en la casa de un amigo de Eriol ¬¬U),sola en su habitación,pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y en la imposible combustión de los espárragos.

-Sakura...-piensa el joven chino,en SU habitación,hasta que una sonrisa de lujuria aparece en su rostro.-je...

-Shaoran...mmh...-Sakura,casi rendida del sueño y de sus extraños pensamientos(xD),recuesta sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y posa sobre ellas su rostro.

-Saku..Sakura...nn...-el rostro de Lí aparece frente a Sakura.

-Shaoran-se pregunta la cardcaptor,apoyándose en sus manos.

-SHAORAN!Oo...-grita asustada,la chica peli-corto.

-hola...Sakura...nn-saluda Lí,sin sacar su tonta sonrisa del rostro.

-qué haces aquí?...no deberías estar durmiendo en tu habitación?

-sí...nn...pero me sentía solo y por eso vine.

-sólo por esto?...para eso mejor te me vas.¬¬ dice Saku,con un tono fastidiado.

-no...también porque me gustas mucho...nn...y..por esto...-continua Lí,acercándose a Sakura y uniendo nuevamente sus labios,mientras que Lí desliza suavemente su mano por el cuello de la chica.

Sakura no opone resistencias y le corresponde el beso,pero no muy cómoda con la situación,rompe el momento.

-oo...qué pasa?

-Shaoran...-susurra Saku,empujando fuertemente al chino sobre el futón(literalmente una cama japonesa ¬¬)

-WAAAAAHHHH-Lí recae sobre el futón,recobrando el sentido-o—oye!..por qué hiciste...-Lí para-eso...

Y paro por que Sakura pone cada mano a los costados de Lí,dejando al descubierto su iluminada cara con la luz de la luna (que melo-dramático!)(si..y mucho)(cállate!).

-será por...-la chica mira al techo para luego ver a Lí.-que me sentía sola,porque me gustas mucho...y...por esto.-Saku continua el beso que fue roto anteriormente sin ningún problema de parte de Lí.

-Shaoran...-Sakura se detiene.-puedo...dormir contigo?

-oo...OÔ-reacción de parte de Lí.

-es que..realmente me siento sola en esta habitación tan grande...óò-termina,luego de sentir que la mano de Lí es posada sobre su hombro,y es empujada nuevamente en su cama.-Shaoran...

-descansa Sakura...-Lí le da un corto beso en la frente.-no te preocupes...nn...dormiré aquí.

Sakura se da media vuelta,para pensar ya un poco más calmada, las palabras anteriores de Lí.

'_**no te preocupes...dormiré aquí...'**_

pero los pensamientos no duran mucho,ya que detrás de sí siete unos ZZZZ...hasta que se da vuelta y encuentra la tierna carita de Lí durmiendo tan calmadamente que dan ganas de quedarse así para siempre.

-Shaoran...nñ..-Sakura se acurruca(ponerse más cerkita de Lí)junto a él para compartir juntos una cálida(NO CALIENTE!ÒÓ)noche de invierno.

THE NEXT DAY...AL OTRO DÍA…A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE… 

-¬¬.._dónde estoy..._oO...Sakura-grita Lí dentro de su mente al ver a la chica tan cerca de él,lentamente sus ojos se van abriendo y de paso ve a Lí sumamente rojo,soltando una sonrisa de '_ohayou'(buenos díasDpara culturizar al lector)_ y recibiendo un abrazo de parte de Sakura.

-Sukidayo Shaoran!nn…

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban de camino a la casa del amigo del primero.

Mientras conversaban...

-cómo la habrán pasado?9.9-pregunta Tomoyo.

-qué estarán haciendo?6.6-pregunta Eriol,y así sucesivamente.

-estarán despiertos?9.9

-habrán dormido juntos?6.6

Y así hasta nunca terminar. -UUU

-ohayou,Sakura,Shaoran...nn...-los Saluda Blade,el amigo de Eriol.

Un chico con cabello largo castaño tomado de una cola,con su inseparable jockey,ojos azules claro y no más de unos 17 años...v

-ohayou,Blade...-responde Shaoran por ambos..gracias por dejarnos dormir aquí...es una lástima tener que molestarte porque nuestra Cherokee(marca de camioneta)se haya descompuesto...

-nn...no te preocupes..si eres amigo de Eriol,también eres mi amigo,aparte de que a la pobrecita(la camioneta)le faltaba un poco de grasa en las ruedas y agua en el estanque...típica falla de principiantes.

-si..jejeje...ññ_ke se cree este tipo diciéndome principiante?_

-y..el desayuno?o.o-pregunta una harienta Sakura.

-eh...ññU..no lo he hecho...con tanto trabajo en su camioneta no me dio ni tiempo de desayunar...jeje...pueden prepararlo ustedes?Tomoyo y Eriol vienen en camino.

-está bien...no hay problema...ññ _flojo...¬¬U_

EN LA COCINA...- 

-Shaoran...

-si?o.o...

-se te a pasado por la mente en vengarte de Eriol y tomoyo?

¬¬-comenta Sakura con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-jeje..¬¬-respondiendo con la misma sonrisa-si...en especial de Eriol.

-que te parece si de camino por la playa nos hospedamos en un hotel y nos vengamos de ambos?¬.¬

-¬.¬...si...me parece excelente.jejejeje

-ohayou-grita la viva voz de Tomoyo.

-ohayou Blade...

-hola,Eriol...Tomoyo...nn

-y Sakura?o.o-pregunta la chica peli-larga.

-en la cocina desayunando con Shaoran.

-ah..voy con ellos...-Tomoyo desaparece de la recepción.

-Sakura!

-OoUU,..ho—hola Tomoyo...

-hola...Lí...Sakura..nn...listos para irnos?

-si...ññ...ah!..por cierto...con Shaoran queremos hospedarnos en un hotel en la playa...te parece?

-por supuesto.!v..si es que puedo grabarte en traje de baño!

-ññUU..si...

Luego de la larga conversación en la cocina,nuestros amigo se disponen a partir,no sin antes despedirse del simpático pero flojo Blade.

-gracias Blade...-agradece Eriol a Blade.

-no te preocupes,estoy siempre disponible...nn

Partieron su viaje rumbo a la playa,cantando una estúpida y larga canción(si la conocen,bien,sino, apréndansela):

"_un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña,como veían que resistía,fueron a buscar a otro elefante."_

"_dos elefantes se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña,como veían que resistía,fueron a buscar a otro elefante."_

Y así hasta que no se aburran de ociosimiento.

**+owari+**

**+fin+**

espero que se hayan entretenido con mi fic...quien sabe..si hago la parte de la venganza.Gracias claudia por leer mi fic y dejar un review..sigue siendo tan buena amiga porque muy pronto nos veremos en el cole TT-TT

gracias a todos por leer mi fic y espero que se preparen!

**Amalla-Suu**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**


	3. noche con Eriol:Trauma!

Lo que muchos esperaban de esto!...jajaja...la continuación de Adrenalina!

Entonces prosigamos...que esto se viene mejor y lo anterior era sólo una pequeña introducción de lo que está por empezar...

_**Adrenalina II:La venganza.**_

_**Capítulo uno,Segunda Temporada:Noche con EriolTRAUMA!**_

Mientras que Eriol conducía,Tomoyo a su lado iba leyendo una revista,Sakura y Shaoran jugaban al 'piedra,papel y tijeras'(o en otras palabras chilenas... cachipum).

¡¡¡¡¡PIEDRAS,PAPEL,TIJERAS!-gritan ambos mientras cada uno extiende su respuesta,Shaoran su puño(piedra) y Sakura su mano abierta(papel).

nOn...jajaja..te he vuelto a ganar!..eres muy malo para esto,Shaoran.

lo sé...Y-Y...-susurra Lí,con una depresión marcada en el rostro.

oh...vamos!..no te pongas así,Shaoran.

Sakura tiene razón,Lí...-dice Tomoyo sin desviar su vista del interesante artículo que lee en aquella revista de Cocina(¬¬U...típico)que compró en una estación de servicios.

anímate,que no dejaremos que nos eches a perder este viaje con tu humor...-comenta Eriol,mirando el brumoso camino por el que conducía.-que espesa es esta niebla...-.-U...no logro ver nada...si hasta podríamos chocar con una vaca que se pare en medio del camino.

pon las luces altas,grandísimo...¬¬-le reclama Lí,con un enojo que Sakura intenta calmar de algún modo.

calma Shaoran!...nñU..Eriol intenta hacer todo lo que puede...

Entre cada curva que tomaba el camino,los chicos se revolcaban a cada rato,de un lado hacia otro...pero eso no era todo..con la espesa niebla que se hace en las playas,el camino estaba(para colmo de ellos...uff... 3)lleno de baches(agujeros)...así que imaginen la situación..en especial de los que van en los asientos posteriores.

E—ERIOOL!-grita desesperadamente Sakura-N—no puedes ver los baches!O

LO SIENTO SAKURA!...PERO NO PUEDO!

estúpido animal!-Grita furiosa Tomoyo,-no te haz puesto tus lentes!-Continua,tomando los lentes y colocándoselos al chico.

OH!..ahora veo mucho mejor...!O

no nos digas..¬¬U-dicen los tres pasajeros,con auras de fuego alrededor de ellos gracias a la furia que provoca que Eriol sea tan despistado.

Gracias a algún extraño milagro,llegan el resto del camino sin dificultades más que una que entre otra parada para vomitar el mareo producido con anterioridad.

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-CRI¬-¬-¬-¬CRI¬-¬-¬-¬-¬CRI-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

¡¡ALELUYA!.salimos vivos de aquella bestia!ñOñU-grita por fin Sakura,algo más calmada,al llegar al paraíso de playa que eligieron para ir.(cuál?..no lo sé..pero bueno...)

necesito ir al baño..creo que comí demasiado y tome mucha agua...o-dice Lí,tambaleándose hacia todos lados en busca de un baño.

yo te acompaño...esto de manejar me dio ganas de desahogarme..ññ...-dice el peli-azulado,tomando el brazo de Lí y colocándolo detrás de su hombro,y también agarrandolo de la cintura.

que forma de decir las cosas,Eriol ¬.¬U-le queja Tomoyo a Eriol-que te parece si llamamos a un botones(el que se lleva las maletas en un hotel)para que lleve el equipaje a nuestras habitaciones?n.n

bueno...nn.

En un ascensor,que sube hacia el piso 15...

los dos?-grita Tomoyo espantada.

si...-_perfecto..esto empezó muy bien!-_por supuesto,Tomoyo...

pero Sakura!-vuelve a gritar con su chillona Voz-Eriol es un depravado!..quizás que cosas se ponga a hacer si estamos los dos ...y SOLOS!

lo siento..uu.._de verdad lo siento Tomoyo..pero es mi venganza..._pero yo quiero dormir con Shaoran...nn

tu si que me quieres traumar...¬¬U

no es eso!...nñU..es que..sólo quiero estar más tiempo con él...ya que en casa no puedo porque está Kerberos y Yue va de vez en cuando..entonces...

si..te comprendo..bueno..sólo porque no hay más dinero dormiré con él..pero no sé si resistiré...¬¬

eh..oh!mira..ya se abrieron las puertas!ññU_de la que me salvé_...

En medio del extenso pasillo,las dos chicas se van cada una a su habitación,Sakura la 1501 y Tomoyo la 1508.

hola?...servicio a la habitación?...quiero pedir un técnico a mi habitación...

se lo envío de inmediato,señorita Kinomoto.

arigatou...

clic

Sakura,quien llamó antes a la recepción,espera a Shaoran,mientras acomoda su ropa y las de él en un armario(o closet)...TOC—TOC

quién es...?-Sakura se apega a la puerta por si acaso.-...

servicio a la habitación,soy el técnico que pidió,señorita...Kinomoto.

adelante.

Mientras Sakura daba las explicaciones de lo que el técnico debía hacer,Tomoyo meditaba en su habitación.

_que se cree Sakura...no puedo arriesgarme a dormir con Eriol,él es demasiado...demasiado...agh!...ni siquiera puedo decirlo...bueno...no vale la pena pensar en eso...tengo que estar preparada...si llegase hasta...-_un súbito golpe la interrumpe a punto de decir la incógnita.

TOC—TOC...!

qui—quién es!ooU

TOMOYOOO!SOY ERIOL!...-un jadeo se escucha detrás de la puerta.

Eriol!Oo...-Tomoyo abre la puerta fuertemente, lo que hace que Eriol, cansado por alguna razón,cae en los brazos de la chica.-qué te ocurrió?

el..el..el ascensor...ah..ah..

que pasa con él!

se echó a perder...o...y tuve que subir los 15 pisos a pie...ah..ah...

ven..recuéstate sobre la cama...yo...-nuevamente es interrumpida por otro golpeteo de la puerta.-¬¬..como molestan...quién es!

servicio a la habitación,señorita...Daidoujii...

pase.

Con su permiso...me dijeron de la recepción que su televisor pantalla plana(XD) tenía un desajuste con la señal satelital y vengo a reparar aquel error.

gracias...nn...

Desde el cuarto se veía ampliamente a la pareja de chicos sentados en la cama,hablando de un tema del que antes ya había comentado.

entonces...no quiso dormir contigo?O.O...que extraño...

si..y me dio la excusa perfecta de que no tiene tiempo en Tokio para verse con Lí por Kero,Yue y Touya...

Tomoyo...te molesta dormir...conmigo?-el tono era de desconsuelo...

oo...oO...no!...claro que no...sólo que esperaba dormir con Sakura para poder grabarla en pijama con mi videocámara...Y-Y..pero tu eres una buena compañía también,Eriol...-contesta Tomoyo a la interrogante de Erio,sobando la azulada cabellera del chico con un aire maternal.

Fin de la grabación...

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

no son lindos?nn

crees que es una beuna idea..es que...conociendo a Eriol...quizás que cosas se ponga a hacer!..

no te preocupes...él es muy respetuoso...n.n

siiii..como cuando en aquella vez intentó ver debajo de las faldas(polleras)de Chiharu y Naoko bajo la escalera..!(a que se parece eso,eh?Trini?)

eh..bueno..eso es..distinto..porque..porque Tomoyo es especial para él...UU-comenta con un aire de confianza.

si,claro...

si!

SI!..oOUU

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Sakura...no tienes hambre?son más de las 3 y no hemos almorzado...x.x-dijo Tomoyo,por el auricular del teléfono celular,a su amiga en la habitación de al fondo,sobándose el vientre.(la guata..XDXP)

es verdad...juntémonos abajo...Shaoran está en el baño,de un momento a otro saldrá...adiós Tomoyo!..-dijo la chica,cortando el teléfono a su amiga.

ERIOOLL!-grita la chica al nombrado.-bajemos a almorzar...esperemos a Sakura en la recepción!

ya voy Tomoyo!...me estoy depilando!

Oo..de—depilando?ERIOOOL! ((O)) 

qué...?-grita el chico,saliendo con espuma en la boca y una afeitadora en la mano.

Oo...UÚ...uff..creí que de veras te estabas depilando..¬¬-dijo,subiendo la vista para mirar a Eriol.

perdón...dije...depilando!o.o...es que se me pegó tu cosa esa de depilarte las piernas...u.u

tienes que decirlo al público...¬.¬

o.o...gomen.

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Shaoraann!...nn…bajemos a almorzar...ya que tenemos mucha hambre Tomoyo y yo.

El chico sale del baño, junto con una espesa cortina de vapor, luciendo una toalla ajustada a la cintura y con otra secando su cabello.

oo...O((-))O...Sha—Shaoraan! (()) ..como sales del baño en esas fachas!

qué tiene de malo?...a fin de cuentas igual pasaremos unos días durmiendo juntos en esta habitación...si que,qué tanto te preocupa?aparte de que creí que tu llamado era urgente y por eso no pude vestirme.

¬¬...-mirando al otro lado del lugar-bien..bajemos a almorzar..y por favor...

si?o.o...

VÍSTETE!

glup..ya voy..o.ò...

ogh...ke se cree Shaoran en salir en esas fachas en mi presencia?U((Ú ...oo...-Sakura abre súbitamente los ojos, y al darse vuelta se encuentra a Lí,aún con toalla puesta, tomando a la chica por la cintura.

hola Sakura...por qué tienes tanto apuro por bajar?n.n...quieres jugar a algo por un ratito?n.ñ

o((ó...qué qué quéee?ah no!...-Sakura agarra al chico de un brazo con la mano izquierda,apoya su rodilla en el abdomen descubierto(por ahota T-T) con un rápido movimiento y lo lanza con fuerza hacia la pared a la que daba la espalda,lo que hace que Lí se estrelle contra ella.(la pared)-degenerado! O 

XOX...yo...sólo...quería jugar...-Lí se desmaya.

te esperaré abajo!..y déjate de niñerías y vístete de una vez!

sí..mamá...xOx

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Sakura...o.o-dijo Tomoyo que se encuentra con su amiga en el pasillo-qué sucedió ahí dentro?

¬¬...ah...-Sakura sube la vista para mirar a Tomoyo-nada...es que no sé lo que le pasa a Shaoran...lo veo extraño.ú.ù...

extraño?oO...

si...es que..no sé que intentó hacer pero cuando lo llamé salió del baño,no se había vestido aún...luego lo mandé de vuelta para que se vistiera, pero...

pero...dime Sakura...nñ...para estamos las amigas.

¬-¬Pausita¬-¬

AHORA SE VIENE UN POCO DE DRAMA PORQUE...AH!BUENO...UDS. SÓLO LEAN!

¬-¬fin-pausita¬-¬

pero Shaoran intentó acosarme!T-T

Oo...mmh..._de qué cosas habrán hablado hoy en el baño Eriol y Lí?mmm...¬¬... _vamos Sakura!..no te preocupes...quizás estaba medio volado y...sólo quería hacerse el cariñoso...no creas que Lí es de esos pervertidos que acosan a una chica porque sí en una habitación dónde saben que van a dormir juntos...como uno que yo conozco!ÙÚ-dijo Tomoyo alzando la voz y tomando a Sakura por el hombro derecho, consolándola y guiándola hacia el ascensor.

snif...Y-Y...gracias Tomoyo.

de qué amiga!...ññ

Durante el almuerzo nadie dijo nada, a excepción de Tomoyo que a gritos le enseñaba a Eriol a comer educadamente.

no tomes la cuchara así!

siéntate bien!

no sorbetees la taza!

mira cómo te manchaste la camisa!para eso están las servilletas!

cierra la boca al masticar!

ERIOOOOLL!

verdad que hacen bonita pareja?ññU

si tu lo dices...--UU

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

ahhh...Estoy agotada...-dijo Sakura,quien se recuesta en una silla de playa al salir de la piscina del hotel.

ahh!ñ((ñ Sakura! Qué bien te ves en traje de baño!ññ-dijo tomoyo quién miraba la espléndida figura de su amiga en un bikini(jajajaXD)negro con estampados de flores de cerezo blancas en la parte inferior del traje,confeccionado obviamente por la queridísima estilista profesional Tomoyo Daidoujii S.A.(wuajajajaXDXD)

eh..ññU..gracias Tomoyo...

toma...-dice su amiga extendiéndole una toalla.

gracias...

bueno...qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora? Son las ocho y no podremos salir del hotel...dicen que afuera a estas horas es peligroso.

si...U.U-contesta Sakura.-sólo nos quedaría ir a dormirnos..este día fue muy pesado y más con lo que Shaoran intentó hacer.

mmhh...UU...

mmhh...UU...

bueno...

si...

subamos?-pregunta Tomoyo

bueno.D

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

mientras las chicas subían por el ascensor,los chicos,en el cuarto de Eriol y Tomoyo,él y Lí conversaban.

entonces te fue mal...

eres un degenerado!..me gritó..Y-Y..por tu culpa ahora Sakura está enojada conmigo...¬¬

ññUU..re—relájate…todo tiene solución...mira...lo que tienes que hacer ahora es irte más relajado...suponte que cuando estén durmiendo la agarras de la cintura y luego...

ah no!O((Ó...eso lo haces tú!..yo prefiero quedarme tranquilito en mi lado de la cama y no tener problemas con Sakura!

mmh...la tentación no la puedes resistir cuando tienes a Sakura en tu misma cama(cama de 2 plazas matrimonial 9.9)...o no?¬.¬

eh...-((.))-...NO!..yo me agunato...tu con tus cochinadas y yo con mi privacidad..ok?

¬¬bueno..como quieras...parece que ya llegaron..vete rápido!

adiós!..mañana me cuentas como te fue!nñ

¬¬ si claro.

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Shaoran...o.o

ah!-el aludido se da vuelta-qu—qué pasa!O/O

nada...vengo llegando y te encuentro exaltado...

En ese momento,Shaoran comienza a ver a Sakura en el 'provocativo' traje de baño...como extasiado y con brillo y un fondo rosa volando por su cabeza,hasta que esa 'maravillosa ilusión' se mueve y la ve cara a cara con él,lo que hace que se ponga más rojo de lo que ya estaba y le comience a salir vapor de los oídos.

hooolaaa?Shaoran?estás bien?O.o

ah!..s—sí…-contesta Lí quien se estaba frotando los ojos con la manga de su camisa.

mmh...me iré a bañar..y no te atrevas a entrar porque si te pillo te voy a sacar la...!¬¬

si si..no entraré...-.-U

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Erioool!nOn...ya..llegué…o.o…ERIOOL!OO-grita Tomoyo,ya que al entrar a su habitación, encuentra a Eriol tirado sobre la cama,con su cabello haciendo sombra en sus ojos,como si estuviese muerto.

Eriol!..respóndeme...haz algo!TOT...-sigue gritando Tomoyo,quien se subió a la cama para sacudir al chico,hasta que siente que alguien la toma del cuello(jajaja..los cagué...P)

jeje...qué creías?-dijo Eriol,abriendo los ojos con una inspiración de lujuria-que estaba muerto?moribundo?desmayado?

realmente...cualquiera de las tres...u.úahora suéltame que me voy a bañar...

para qué?así estás bien...ññ...me gustas tal cual estás...

oo...pues yo no me siento bien!..si que..o me sueltas o te va a ir mal...ù.ú

y..qué me puedes hacer tú?ÙÚ...

esto!-dice Tomoyo,mostrando en lo alto su puño.

ah?qué?con el resplandor de la luz no logro verte!...

TOOMAAA!

-ah..?WUAAAAHHHHH!...o#...

para que se te quite lo pervetido...-termina Tomoyo,sobándose la muñeca.

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

Sakura,al terminar de bañarse,sale con su pijama de conejitos rosa(XD).

wow...O...qué rosa es tu pijama...

te importa!ÙÚ

mmh...si...porque si alguien te ve y nos ve juntos me va a dar algo de vergüenza...aunque te ves muy bien así...nn

en serio?o.o

si...te vas a dormir tan pronto?o.o...por qué no jugamos a algo?nOn

no...no me gustan tus juegos pervetidos...Ùú

no...-.-U..no eso...sino...

oye!v...ya sé..veamos a Eriol y a Tomoyo por la tele!...non

bueno...Y-Y

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

ah...que buen baño...uu-dice Tomoyo estirándose sobra la cama.

Tomoyo...

ah?nn

aún estás pensando en la posibilidad de dormir con Sakura?

por qué lo dices?

porque parece que no te agrada mi compañía...

oh...ya vamos de nuevo con lo mismo...!..no me desagradas..lo que realmente me molesta es tu lujuria...

no es lujuria!-grita Eriol,molesto-sólo intento...ser cariñoso.

pues no me agrada ese tipo de cariño...te estás pasando de los límites...ùú

T-T-rayitas depresivas.

oO...que te pasa...?ò.ó

¬¬..me aburriste.-dice Eriol en un susurro.

qué dijiste?

ven para acá!-Eriol se abalanza sobre Tomoyo.

qué!QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!

cobrando venganza...

de qué venganza me estás hablando...?

ya vas a ver...òó

La mirada de Eriol era muy seria,y cada vez se acercaba más a Tomoyo,quién estaba muy inquieta con la situación.Hasta que él logró unir sus labios en un beso forzado.La ira que irradiaba Eriol se notaba en cada cosa que hacía.De cuando en cuando se separaban para tomar aire,pero el instante era muy corto.

Hasta que la furia de Eriol fue calmándose,soltó las muñecas de Tomoyo,se paró y salió de la habitación diciendo en un tono frío:

prepárate,que esto no ha terminado...-de un portazo cierra la puerta.

óo...no..ha terminado..a qué te refieres con eso!

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

oh...en serio quieres seguir con esto Sakura?-dijo Lí muy preocupado.

por supuesto...-es su voz había algo de decisión.

que miedo...óòUU

TOC—TOC—TOC

quién toca a estas horas!-se molesta Sakura.

yo voy...-Lí se levanta.-si..?Eriol?

puedes salir un momento...Lí?

claro...Sakura!voy con Eriol!vuelvo en seguida...

si...-una luz de misterio ilumina la cara de Sakura.

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

qué sucede,Eriol?

es que...es Tomoyo.

Tomoyo?hizo algo?

mmh..no lo sé...ùu

ñnU_ay..que indeciso... _pero..qué pasa? No me vas a decir nada?

claro...es que...no sé que hacer...a cada momento me dice que no soy suficiente..que no soy...ehh...da igual.UÚ

ya veo...óò-Lí miraba el horizonte oscuro a esas horas.

pero...je...-una risa surgió de entre las sombras de su rostro.-yo le enzeñaré quién es Eriol Hiiragisawa.

oo...nñ...si tu lo dices...

gracias Lí,necesecitaba hablar con alguien.

de nada...si quieres decirme algo otro día sólo hazlo.

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó hasta el cuarto,donde estaba la chica.Su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar lo que ocurriría luego.Pero estab decidida.No podía retractarse.

hola...-el chico no subió la mirada.

ho—hola.

En otro lugar...

crees que lo logre?

Eriol es muy decidido...yo creo que Tomoyo accederá.

mmhh..sí.

de vuelta con los chicos...

Eriol se sentó al otro lado de la cama,mientras Tomoyo se acariciaba su pelo.

Se metió dentro de ella y apagó la luz,Tomoyo hizo lo mismo.Sólo que no pudo conciliar el sueño sabiendo que lo que ocurrió antes sucedería de nuevo.Para ver si el chico se había dormido,volteó,pero se encontró con los azulados y brillantes ojos de Eriol.

qué te pasa...si quieres me voy a la habitación continua y duermo en el sofá.

n-no...no es necesario...puedes quedarte...Eriol...

oo...

siento haberte dicho esas palabras...pero lo que sucede es que me decías tantas veces lo mismo que terminé enojándome...UÙ...lo...siento.

ja...y crees que eso no me molestó...¬¬

si,lo sé.

Eriol...óò...uù...

nn...no te preocupes..eso quedó en el pasado...ahora...quieres continurar?

lujurioso...òó...pero...si es contigo..claro..nn...

o.o...en serio...jaja...nn-el rostro de Eriol se iluminó.

El juego de antes se reanudó,pero sin ira y forzaduras,ya que ninguno de los dos puso resistencias.Mientras estaban en eso,cada un recorría todo lo que podía(lo siento...me inspiréo.oU)Tomando aire y dando cortas miradas,continuaban,ya que las sensaciones que estaban experimentando eran agradables y nuevas para ambos.La mano de Eriol recorría,primero,las caderas femeninas(eso lo leí en un libro!)cubiertas por la delgada tela de la ropa,mientras las de Tomoyo estaban aferradas a la parte superior del pijama de Eriol.

Luego,iban subiendo más,entrando por la blusa del pijama de la chica.Tomoyo se estremeció al sentir eso,pero no lo detuvo,subía más y más,tocando la silueta de la espalda de ella.Tomoyo comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Eriol,lento y pausadamente.Subió por sus brazos,hasta su espalda,la cual empezó a recorrer con cautela.Las manos de Eriol iban ya por el abdomen de la chica,con el dedo índice rodeando el ombigo y luego sibiendo hasta llegar entre los pechos de la chica(jajaja Lime!no lemon!òó).Pero la suave mano de Tomoyo quitó de ahí la del chico.parando el juego de besos.

Eriol...-decía Tomoyo entre jadeo y jadeo-no..no estoy preparada.

...te entiendo...nn...-esbozó una cálida sonrisa para poder continuar,ya que aún quedaba mucho para el amanecer.

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

OO...lo...lo logró...

es increíble lo que puede hacer Eriol...nñ...

-ah...((o))...estoy cansada,pasamos ya dos horas viéndolos...será mejor no seguir,para no molestarlos...no crees Shaoran?

mhh...

Shaoran?o.o

¬.¬..Sakura…

ni lo pienses…ùú

oh..Y-Y...por favor ...un jueguito.

nn...-Sakura se acerca para sobar la cabeza de Lí.-un poco...-lo lanza para atrás y comienza un juego parecido que al de los anteriores...sólo que un poco más calmado.

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-¬

ahmmm...qué..qué horas son?...-pregunta una Tomoyo media adormilada,hasta que se encuentra con la tierna carita de Eriol durmiendo.-ah..ya recordé...nn...

mmhh...Tomoyo...que bueno es tenerte así...u.u...mmhh...-dijo Eriol,dormido.

XXXXCONITNUARÁ!JAJAJAJAJAXXXX

Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Con un poquitito de Lemon..casi nada..si que lo único que falta es ke se pongan a pensar en cosas degeneradas..¬¬

Me despido..hasta la próxima! AH! AGRÉGUENME EN SU MSN: dejen reviews! Apreten GO!..

Amalla-Suu


	4. Espectáculo en la playa o oU

Nota de la autora: (o)Perdón por la demora,puede que ahora tenga compu..pero eso NO significa que escriba toodoos los días de mi vida...¬¬..continuemos que esto se viene...ja!mejor no digo porque arruinaría la sorpresa...n.n

Capítulo 4:"espectáculo en la playa"

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

ahmmm...qué..qué horas son?...-pregunta una Tomoyo media adormilada,hasta que se encuentra con la tierna carita de Eriol durmiendo.-ah..ya recordé...n-n...

mmhh...Tomoyo...que bueno es tenerte así...u.u...mmhh...-dijo Eriol,dormido.

Eriol..despierta...nn...Sakura y Lí nos esperan...-Tomoyo se levanta de la cama.

...¬¬..o.o...qu—qué horas son?-.-...-dice Eriol,limpiándose la saliva fuera de su boca.

las once...¬¬..ya levántate que se hace tarde y con Sakura queremos ir a nadar..-...

si...-o-...voy..voy...-Eriol entra en el baño mientras su acompañante llamaba por teléfono.

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

...mhh..si..-.-...habla Sakura...zzzz...contesta la chica con tono dormido.

Sakura!nOn...vamos!despierta!..no queríamos ir a la playa?el día está estupendo y tengo muchas ganas de bajar!...te animas?D

supongo Tomoyo...--..tengo...ahmmm..que despertar a Shaoran..de ahí nos juntamos para el desayuno(N/A:a esas horas?OO)..adiós...-cuelga el teléfono-..Shaoran..-se acomoda contra el chico-quieres bajar..?

no...estamos bien así..-.--abraza a Sakura-...dejemos que esos dos se diviertan solitos...

no Shaoran..debemos bajar!tomaremos desayuno y bajaremos a la playa!nOn...-desaparece detrás de la puerta del baño...desde afuera se siente la ducha encendida-

Sakura..eres muy enérgica..yo quería dormir máas...-O--..ahmmm...-se apoya contra su almohada para seguir con su displicente sueño-

SHAORAAAN!VEN A BAÑARTE!-grita la cardcaptor despertando a Lí de su placentero sueño-

ya voy..no es necesario que me...ooU...-Sakura sale del baño con la toalla no fija al cuerpo pero si cubriendo lo necesario.-

ocurre algo?..me miras como si nunca hubieras visto a una chica semi-desnuda...¬o¬...-se cubre mejor con su toalla-

..claro que no...nunca!..ni siquiera a mis hermanas...ù((ú...mejor entraré a bañarme..no quiero más espectáculos extraños por esta mañana...-toma su toalla dispuesto a entrar al baño,pero es detenido por la suave mano de Sakura,la cual toma el rostro del chico y le da un corto beso-

mal humorado...-...-lo deja ir-

...no molestes...¬¬U-entra en el baño-

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

vas a entrar?O.o...-pregunta Eriol-

claro..¬¬ quieres que me quede con el recuerdo de anoche?ù.ú#

qu-qué recuerdo! o U...-Eriol empieza a inquietarse-

...si que tienes mala memoria...para tu super-información,lo que esté pasando por tu sucia cabecita no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió anoche..¬¬-se mete en el baño-

sucia cabecita?S..TOMOYOO! O retráctate de eso!

ji ji ji...-risas por lo bajo de la chica-

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

En la recepción del hotel,Sakura y su grupo se reúnen para discutir el quehacer del día,mientras que cada uno por su lado conversaba sobre lo que ocurrió la noche pasada...

entonces la acorralé y...

pero quiso aunque no pudo porque...

ejem...señores..la carta de menú..ùu-el mesero con un tic en la ceja izquierda-

gracias..retírese..luego pediremos nuestra orden...¬¬-Eriol quita rápidamente el menú de la mano del tipo-

..volveré en un momento..-se retira molesto-

ya basta! O -grita Lí-hemos estado todo este tiempo murmurando...tengo hambre y quiero comer-le hace una seña al mesero y toma el menú- tráiganos café,unas tartas y algo que se le pase por la cabeza para desayunar...¬¬

si señor..ùú...-se va-

Shaoran...no te inquietes..ó.ò..no ves que nos arruinas el desayuno a todos?ùú...

lo siento...¬¬-con tono sarcástico

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

Después del desayuno...Sakura se viste con Tomoyo en la habitación de la primera probándose cada bikini que su amiga le pasaba...

pero Sakura!con éste te ves genial!aunque este otro note queda mal...ó.o...y éste con las flores es demasiado bello...-..vamos Sakura,pruébate uno!-le decía Tomoyo a Sakura ahogándola con trajes(N/A:ù.uUUpobrecita...XP)

s—si Tomoyo..mira!este es uno que me quedó gustando...Dtomando uno de los tantos trajes que era de color blanco con las tiritas de color violeta y una flor de loto en la parte trasera del traje

ése?s...bueno..u.u..será..pero lleva este para cambiártelo luego en la playa!quiero grabarte con mi video-cámara!-el traje extra era uno de color verde claro con las tiritas y bordes de un verde mas chillón,con hartas flores y vuelitos por detrás los cuales parecían alas(N/A:trauma...ùúU)

muy bien Tomoyo,Shaoran estará listo?-mirando hacia el techo como pensando en el chico

Saakuuraa,¬u¬..si que piensas en Lí...-con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro-

pues claro que pienso en él...ò((ó-con un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas-..si no pensara en él estaría triste...ú.ù

lo sé..pero últimamente piensas DEMASIADO en Lí...¬¬..anda...cuenta...qué es lo que ha pasado entre tú y Lí,Sakura...

n—nada que pueda contarte,Tomoyo...¬((¬

mhh...aquí algo me huele a mentiras,ah?y si..-se detiene ya que la voz molesta de Lí la interrumpe-vaya chico...ùúU

Sakuraaaaaa!Tomoyooo!podrían salir de una vez! . U-ultraalterado-...

Ambas chicas salen con las venas de la sien inflamadas, proporcionándole unos golpes al que las llamaba con tanto ahínco.

vamos,Eriol...Sakura..¬¬-mirando a Lí postrado en el suelo-..dejémoslo tirado ahí hasta que recupere el conocimiento...-el trío de chicos se va dejando a Lí inconsciente en el suelo-

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

...pegale Sakura!nOn-gritaba una entusiasta Tomoyo golpeando una pelota de playa con sus antebrazos-

ahí te va Tomoyo!-devolviendo la pelota de vuelta pero con algo más de fuerza-

Mientras,los chicos las miraban desde cierta distancia mientras hablaban...

que mal carácter...--...nunca más las llamo para bajar..que se las arreglen por su cuenta..ùúU..-reclamaba Lí con un chichón en su cabeza cubierto por un parche/bendita-

vamos Lí..ññUU...es que parece que las presionaste mucho..sabes como son las mujeres para arreglarse al salir...-animaba Eriol-

realmente no lo sé..mis hermanas nunca salían de casa..y si era por arreglarse...debían de hacerlo antes de desayunar y que eso les durara todo el día...decía mi mamá...ù.ú..si...

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

Tomoyo le ofrece a Sakura jugar volley playero,ya que antes era sólo una práctica...

Sakura!nOn...kieres jugar volley?-sacando una **gran** pelota de plástico-

ññUUU...bien..tíramela Tomoyo!nOn-Sakura pone sus manos en posición para recibir la pelota-

allá va!nOn-Tomoyo le pega fuertemente a la pelota,la cual rebota de las manos de Sakura,ya que la chica no tiene mucho sentido de la orientación,la pelota sale disparada lejos del lugar donde jugaban..o.oUU..ups...mejor voy por ella...ñ.ñU

yo voy contigo Sakura!nOn...-Tomoyo sigue a su amiga

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

Shaoran y Eriol conversando a lo lejos...

a dónde van?ò.ô...-pregunta Eriol al ver a ambas chicas alejarse-

me importa un rábano a dónde vayan..ù.ú...ojalá se las raptaran..para que así se dieran cuenta de cuánto valemos nosotros!Ô.ó...-con fuego en los ojos-

nnUU..no digas eso...puede hacerse realidad...jejeje..ñ.ñU

feh...¬¬..-desviando la mirada-

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

VozX:...jeje...vamos...ahí hay un blanco fácil...ñ.ñ...

VozX2:pero jefe...o.òUU,...soy apenas un princiante...

VozX:a ti nunca se te va a quitar lo torpe y despistado! o ..ya!ya!..anda por la "presa"...¬u¬...-con una sonrisa de picardía-

VozX2:si jefecito...-.-uU

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

ah...ya la alcanzé...-tomando la pelota-Tomoyo!nOn...sigamos jugando!

bien Sakura!nOn...o.o...oo...Sakura! O UUUU-grita Tomoyo desesperada al ver que alguien se le acercaba a su amiga,la tomaba por la cintura y la adormecía con un pañuelo...pero después ella siente los mismos efectos que los que presenció y cae inconsciente entre los brazos desconocidos-

VozX:ves tarado!òOó...fue fácil...!...andando..-se monta a Tomoyo en la espalda para cargarla-

VozX2:s—si jefecito..o.oUUU...-tomando a Sakura al igual que su 'jefe' y caminando rápidamente para desaparecer del lugar de la "evidencia"(N/A:xD..ooUU)

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

ahum...-bostezo-...¬¬..aún estan jugando...por cuanto tiempo me dormí...?Eriol...?-mira a su derecha y se encuentra con Eriol y su 'río' de saliva corriéndole por la mejilla-

ah...si Tomoyo...noñ...si quiero...-Eriol estaba boca abajo contra la arena y los puños fuertemente apretados, aprisionando la arena que se encontraba cerca de él.-

Hey!despierta Eriol! . UU-moviendo al chico para que despertase,pero éste le responde abrazando a Lí por el cuello,e intentando hacer algo que para muchos hubiese resultado bastante..como decirlo...mmh...gay?...xD o.oU- o(((óUUUU..qu-qué haces tarado?despierta de una vez!-lo golpea-

auch...#.#...¬¬...qué pasó?s... hola Lí..por qué esta tan rojo?o.o...-

intentaste besarme depravado mental y bisexual! / UUU-grita Lí,histérico-

...ah...s...y Tomoyo?-…

como mierda quieres que sepa si me estabas acosando frente a millones de personas?-indicando a la gran multitud que se había reunido a sus espaldas-

...tuve un sueño extraño...o.o...soñé que a Sakura se la llevaban leeeejooossss...y a Tomoyo también...y a nosotros nos dejaban aquí solos...U pero creo que es producto de mi imaginación...

AHORA CON UDS LA ESPECTACULAR NOTICIA DE DOS CHICOS QUE INTENTABAN HACER COSAS MALAS EN UNA PLAYA PÚBLICA!MIREN!- decía una reportera en traje de baño con un micrófono y una cámara filmando a ambos chicos que miraban con desconcertación a los espectadores-

mamá..el chico de cabello azul dijo que soñó que se quedaba a solas con el más alto...o.o..-decía un pequeño niño jalando de la toalla que cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo de su madre(N/A:que conste que debajo está el traje de baño!ò.óU)-

vamos hijo...esto es una mala influencia para tu infancia...¬¬U...-se lleva al niñito que no dejaba de señalar al par de chicos mientras que su madre le cubría los ojos con una mano-

Eriol...ooUU..Sakura y Tomoyo no están...-mirando por todos los lugares en donde podrían encontrarse ambas chicas,pero ninguna aparecía-

entonces vayamos a buscarlas y alejarnos de estos mirones...-UUU..-toma a Lí de la polera/remera para arrastrarlo lejos de los chismosos pero intrigados espectadores.-

AHORA EL DE CABEZA AZUL Y LENTES SE LO ESTÁ LLEVANDO LEJOS PARA QUIÉN SABE HACER QUÉ O CUÁLES COSAS!-gritaba la reportera observando a la cámara.-

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

**Continuará...wuajajajajaja... xD..soy mala...jejeje...ñ.ñ...**

**Notas finales de la autora: gracias a todos los amables lectores que han seguido mi historia!nOn...se los agradezco..Y-Y..y a ti Goto que DE VEZ EN CUANDO dejas algún review...¬¬..ayudame a conseguir mi meta! . ...**

**Trini: amiga...no te urjas con los problemas que te dan.sino que mira con optimismo el futuro...algún día te leo las cartas para ver qué pu onda pasa en este pu mundo!o´**

**Goto:déjame un review mala amiga! . ...te detesto...¬¬ porke no te cuesta nada dejar uno...¬u¬U..que te conste..jajaja...**

**-´**

**Sigan leyendo y esperando porque quizás CUANDO suba el próximo cap! TT-TT..agréguenme en MSN: renakunisaki37(arroba)hot...**

**Gracias!y dejen mushos review y promocionen mi fic que se viene intrigante!o**

_By:Amalla-Suu_

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...


	5. NeverEnding Story

**_Comentarios iniciales de Kamui-Okashira_**

Aquí he vueltoo! Después de tantos días en que no he subido, llego con mi obra maestra! De nuevo al aire! XDD

Como sea!...estuve mucho tiempo sin compu...así que a leer se ha dicho!

Me he hecho una maestra en el arte(xD) de escribir..si que si encuentran algo inapropiado..(falta de ortografía o palabras mal escritas)..gomen!

Estoy practicando para c/día dar mi mayor esfuerzo!

Y aparte de que tengo otro mail...así que agréguenme a su como ahora no se puede responder reviews aquí, hay que hacerlo en otra parte no?

…y ke pienso tmb cambiar mi penname…por:

Kamui-Okashira(ia lo ise..D)..xD..si que así empezamos..!

Con el 5º capítulo de mi gran fic: Adrenalina!

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

_Cap.5:Never-ending Story_

Ambas chicas fueron secuestradas, se especulan rumores extraños sobre Lí y Eriol...pero...

Qué pasará realmente?

Eso...nadie lo sabe...u.ú...

Fin explicación de _'los misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños'_ con Kamui-Sama, la autora.

'**...estábamos amarradas...ambas de la espalda de cada una...no sé cuánto tiempo levamos aquí adentro...no sé tampoco adónde ni cómo llegamos...Lí y Eriol seguramente estarán buscándonos...pero sería imposible llegar a este lugar...'**

.- -.-...o.o...Sakura?..dónde estamos?...tengo náuseas...y me siento distinta a hace un rato...qué sucedió?...

.- nos secuestraron Tomoyo...-mirando al frente ...no sé hace cuánto estamos aquí...todo está tan oscuro que no sé si esta habitación es grande o pequeña...a veces siento pasos fuera del lugar..pero sólo han sido un par de veces...

.-tengo miedo...-con tono de ponerse a llorar-...esto no me está gustando amiga...

.- a mi mucho menos...tenemos que salir de aquí..es imposible que Shaoran y Eriol nos encuentren...no estamos en la playa..pero tampoco lejos de ella...si sólo hace unas horas que salimos de allá...-hablando a la vez tranquilamente...pero con cierta inseguridad en su tono-

.- y...tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí..?..me es imposible desatar esta soga...Y-Y...

.-...quizás haya...

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.- camina más rápido!...tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa e ir a buscar a Sakura y a Tomoyo..-gritaba Lí, caminando rápidamente para llegar al hotel-

.- pero...cómo se las raptaron?..estuvimos cerca de ellas todo el tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta de cuando se las llevaron...

.-...no lo sé...-su fleco / chasquilla le hacía sombra en los ojos-...estoy angustiado...estarán bien? les habrán hecho algo? Mataré al maldito que se las llevó!

.-Lí...no debes desesperarte..también estoy muy preocupado por Tomoyo...ella...es bastante fuerte...pero no creo que en esta situación...

.- están bien...- respondiendo a la inseguridad de Eriol-

.- hay que pensar en eso hasta que las encontremos...

.-si...

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.- listo...-Sakura logró desatarse de la espalda de su amiga y ahora la buscaba inmersa en esa oscuridad-...dame la mano Tomoyo...

.- si...- por instinto ambas juntan sus manos, para sentir el calor de la otra y así darse apoyo moral-

.-hay que encontrar una pared que nos lleva a la puerta...-llevando a Tomoyo de una mano y con la otra en frente para no chocar con uno de los muros-..pero...no siento nada...

.- yo sí Sakura...

.-pero cómo? Si enfrente estoy yo y...

.-a los lados...el lugar es muy estrecho...-Tomoyo había encontrado una pared...la cual hacía muy estrecho el lugar-..y si...esto es un laberinto?

_Un laberinto!...no podemos estar en un laberinto...es más peligroso que estar solas en una habitación oscura...y si...y si no estamos solas?...eso podría transformar esta situación en algo más peligroso que estar secuestradas!_

.- apuremos el paso...-comenzando a caminar más rápido-

.-s-si...-Tomoyo sólo obedece a su amiga y comienza a seguirla-

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.-listo...vámonos...!-Lí y Eriol habían vuelto al hotel para cambiarse de ropa-

.- cómo empezamos? No tenemos ninguna pista...- reclama Eriol-

.- es cierto ..U...genial! más problemas!

.- tranquilo...ya verás que las encontraremos...-dando un aliento de esperanza a Lí-

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

'_un laberinto...Tomoyo acertó...estamos encerradas aquí..buscando la salida...pero...estamos solas?...no..no puede ser que estemos solas...sentí pasos...y si esto es un verdadero laberinto significa que hay alguien más...alguien que seguramente nos está buscando...'_

.-Sakura?...-dice la amatista, distrayendo a Sakura de sus pensamientos-

.-...ah!...s—si?...me decías algo Tomoyo? nñU

.- no...o.o...solo que no me haz hablado desde que nos desatamos...oò

.- lo..lo siento..es que...estaba pensando...Shaoran debe estar en camino...Eriol también...pero de ahí a que nos encuentren y de que salgamos de aquí va a pasar mucho tiempo...-mira el suelo, desesperanzada-

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.-...aún no las hemos encontrado..!...a quién fue al que se le ocurrió meterlas en la habitación del laberinto?..habiendo tantas!

.- fue a usted jefecito...o.oU- le responde su subordinado-

.-ah..ah si?...-tono nervioso y de estúpido que no recuerda las cosas- ejem...u.úU..como sea...hay que encontrarlas...tienes las baterías de repuesto?

.- por supuesto jefe...nn...-sacando las baterías de su bolsillo-

.- bien...si esa maldita cosa se gasta hay que estar preparados...esta habitación es demasiado oscura..-.-...si que...pon al máximo la luz de la linterna!

.- como diga jefecito! n0n...-subiendo el volumen de luz del aparato-

.- este lugar es demasiado engañoso..¬¬...

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.-...aún no encontramos pistas que nos lleven con ellas!

.- y si alguien de la playa vio cuando se las llevaban..?-pregunta Eriol-

.-...oo...puede ser...nnUU...haz pensado Eriol!

.- a qué te refieres con eso?...¬¬#

.-...me—mejor vayamos por el que pudo haber visto algo!n0ñU

.- mhh...¬¬...

Ambos chicos vuelven a la playa...preguntan a cada quien se encontraba con ellos...a quien sea..ancianos descansando del estrés de la ciudad...niños pequeños jugando en la arena con sus palitas...amantes que disfrutaban un momento de paz y amor(xD) en la playa...(no piensen mal!..eh!)

NADA...ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA...como nadie pudo haber visto nada si había tanta gente a esas horas en la playa?

Hasta que Eriol tuvo la magnífica idea de ir a inspeccionar el lugar donde jugaban las chicas con la pelota, hallando a esta tirada sobre la arena y desinflada...

.-...una pista...! o.o..LÍIIIIIII!-gritó a todo pulmón-

El susodicho llega al 'lugar de los hechos'...

.- qu—qué pasa? Estaba hablando con unas chicas muy simpáticas...T.T

.- encontré algo!n0n-alzando el revoltijo de plástico que quedaba de la pelota-

.- wow...y qué es eso?S

.- tarado! Es la pelota con la jugaban Sakura Y Tomoyo!

.- y?...eso no nos lleva a nada!...¬¬

.- a mi si...nn -sonriéndole de oreja a oreja-...

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.- atención...usen los rayos de calor sobre el laberinto...cambio...-hablando desde un teléfono inalámbrico a la sala de comandos-

.- si señor! entendido! cambio!

.- y avisen cuando las encuentren! Cambio...

.- entendido! Cambio y fuera señor!

.- bien...-guardando el aparato-...

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.- Tomoyo...

.- si dime...o.o..

.- no hables...y respira bajo..- en susurro-..hay alguien cerca...¬¬

.- si...oo...uu...-cerrando los ojos y a la vez la boca-

.-..._deben ser 'ellos'...no puede ser nadie más...hay que esperar..._

Un rayo de luz, proveniente de una linterna, pasaba por los pies de las chicas que estaban en cuclillas, a la vez se escuchaba una conversación...

**.-... y qué haremos, jefecito, cuando las encontremos?** -preguntaba el subordinado-

**.- qué más tarado?...tenemos un motivo por el cual las trajimos... ese es...**

Sakura no pudo escuchar más ya que el 'jefe' le habló a su acompañante en un tono casi inescuchable para una pared tan gruesa, aparte de que el resto de la conversación era evidente ya que el tono de voz lo habían aumentado un poco...

**.- ya veo...ñ.ñ...sin duda usted es el jefe más apreciable del mundo...!**

**.-jaja...ññ..gracias Jeff...eres un gran apoyo...aunque eres un torpe cabeza de espárragos...**

**.- oiga jefe..¬.¬..no se meta con mi pelo...es de nacimiento que sea tan parado...**

**.-jajaja...está bien...**

**.- ya quiero encontrar a esas chicas...**-mirando al techo con algo de lujuria- **..jajaja...**

.- **calma Jeff...calma...ya las encontraremos y serán solamente para nosotros...jajajajjajajajaja...**

A las dos se les erizó la piel...tenían más que claro el objetivo de esos dos con ellas...eran unos totales pervertidos...degenerados...ni un minuto más...ni un minuto más tuvieron que esperar para acelerar el paso en busca de la salida...además de escuchar aquella conversación tan depravada, alcanzaron a oír que había más de una salida..más de una esperanza de ver la luz del día,de ver a sus queridos Shaoran y Eriol, o de ser atrapadas por aquellos hombres que muy buenas intenciones no tenían que digamos con las chicas...

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.-...eso?esa es tu genial y gran pista?-grita Lí, a la vez incrédulo y sorprendido por la estupidez de Eriol-

.-...hey..no lo insultes..¬¬...déjalo amiguito...ññU...él no entiende lo valiosa que puede llegar tu ayuda...-mirando a su gran pista-

.- Guau!-correcto:UN PERRO!...ésa era la gran pista de Eriol! Un perro vagabundo!(xDDDDDD)-

.- ahora dime...¬¬#...como es que tu 'pista' nos va a llevar con Sakura y Tomoyo..?-cruzado de brazos,viendo como Eriol se extasiaba de su gran descubrimiento-

.-eso Lí!

.- qué..?Ò.ó

-Pista!..le pondré pista al perro!..porque él nos ayudará a encontrar a mi querida Tomoyo y a tu amada Sakura!-abrazando al perro-

.- xP...pero tonto! Respóndeme! Cómo...PISTA-enfatizando "pista"-...nos va a llevar con Sakura y Tomoyo..TT—TT?

.- así...n-n..-sacando un pañuelo rosa y una botella de perfume-..toma amiguito..huele esto...-poniendo en la nariz del perro,primero el pañuelo-...

.- snif..snif...guau!..n0n...

.- y ahora...-abriendo la botella-...esto también...

.-snif..snif...guau guau!

.-...y qué le diste al perro?..algo para que limpiara su trufa y otra para drogarlo con el olor de esa cosa?¬o¬

.-...huele esto tu también...nn..-entregando el pañuelo y la botella destapada a Lí-

.-mmh...-comienza a oler ambos objetos-...oo...es...el perfume de Sakura!TT.TT...y el otro tiene el olor de Tomoyo...o.o...o sea que quieres rastrear a las chicas con 'Pista'!

.-exacto!...nn..ahora falta el último detalle...-pone la pelota enfrente de 'Pista'-

.-snif...grrrrrr...-a Pista se le eriza el pelo del lomo-

.- ves...ya encontró algo...lindo perro..lindo perro...-sobando el costado de Pista-

.- empecemos ya! Pista! Guíanos por el olor!ñ0ñ

.- guau!guau!grrrr...-Pista comienza a olfatear la arena en busca de algo,mientras que los chicos le seguían el paso y el rastro-...

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.- señor!-altavoz de la habitación del laberinto-

.- qu-qué pasa! No me grites así tarado!-grita el 'jefe', asustado-

.- lo sentimos...o.oU...pero hemos encontrado a las rehenes!n0n

.- en serio..?...y?...dónde están...dame las coordenadas para buscarlas ya que este lugar me está mareando...S.S

.- están en la sección C, bloque 17...pasando por el cubículo de las serpientes y próximas a la sala de torturas...

.- la sala de torturas...je..-risa por lo bajo-..qué recuerdos...es perfecto para llevar nuestro plan de secuestro...

.- espero órdenes señor!

.- cambio fuera...dentro de 5 minutos me dices si llegaron a la sala...ññU

.-si señor!- no se escuchan más conversaciones-

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.- Tomoyo...escuchas ese ruido...?-los oídos de Sakura se habían acostumbrado al silencio y estaban mucho más agudizados que de lo normal-

.- n-no...ruido de qué?Oo

.- ruido como de cascabeles...y de los siseos de una serpiente...

.- habrán trampas aquí?...OO..-Tomoyo comenzó a temblar suavemente-

.- de seguro...estos tipos son muy astutos..pero no parece que estemos en camino de llegar con ellas...de seguro llegaremos a otro sitio distinto...

.- necesito a Eriol...T.T

.- y yo a Shaoran...

No hablan más durante un buen lapso, por otro lado...

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.- aquí?...9.9...

Shaoran y Eriol habían llegado a un lugar muy bien camuflado de la playa, un edificio de más de 8 pisos, con vidrios polarizados y oscuros, cosa imposible de ver por fuera...(o sea...no se podía ver nada desde afuera)

.- guau! Guau!n.n..-Pista agitaba fuerte y alegremente su cola, como respuesta de que el olor proveniente de la pelota era de este sitio-

.-entremos!n0n...wagh!...-Eriol fue bruscamente detenido por Lí, desde el cuello de su polera/playera/remera-

.-_eres estúpido!_-susurro-_nos van a descubrir si entramos por la puerta principal!..._

_.-perdón .. ,entonces...cómo vamos a entrar?_

_.- guau guau!...nn..._-Pista comenzó a caminar por el costado de la edificación, guiando a Lí y Eriol hacia un conducto del aire acondicionado-

.-_pretendes que entremos ahí? Nos vamos a enfermar!...O_

_.- si es la única forma para encontrar a Sakura...entro..._- Lí comenzó a entrar, yendo contra el helado viento-

.- ¬¬..._presumido..._

_.- _-((-_..déjame...y sígueme!_

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.- maldición...S.S..ya nos perdimos de nuevo...tu!

.- s-si jefecito?..OOU

.- cámbiale las baterías a esa cosa!..¬¬...que se están acabando...

.- al tiro jefe!..--UU...-el subordinado saca las antiguas baterías de la linterna y las repone por las nuevas,alumbrando 5 veces mejor que antes-

.-...estamos al lado de la sala de las serpientes..ten cuidado para no activar los sensores y esas malditas nos encuentren!

.- las chicas a las que estamos buscando?..ooU

.- no imbécil...¬¬#..a las serpientes.

.- oh..-.-...

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.- Tomoyo...despiertate!...-grita Sakura, histérica-

.- -.-...o.-...qué pasa Sakura?..o.o..por qué estamos amarradas...? ññU

.- esos tipos rociaron sobre el último lugar en el que estábamos un paralizante, caímos desmayadas y supongo que nos amarraron en el encuentro..T.T...qué nos quieren hacer?

.- recuerda...oòU..quieren...Y.Y abusar de nuestra inocencia...!

.- ya no somos tan inocentes...¬¬...

.-9.9...es cierto...nnU..es por lo que pasó en el...hotel?

.- si...ù.ú...-afirma la ojiverde con la cabeza-

.- ¬¬..y como sabes que yo no soy tan inocente después de todo?-Tomoyo mira a Sakura, esta vez la habitación estaba bien iluminada-

.- es porque en tu...u.ú...o.o..nnU deducción...por..porque se ve que tu y Eriol...eh...se están llevando mejor desde anoche...¬u¬...niégamelo...

.- ò((ó..n—no tengo por qué!

De repente se abre la puerta,dos tipos de abrigos negros largos y de sombreros estaban entrando...Sakura y Tomoyo sentían que era su fin...que podrían ser matadas,violadas o cosas peores...pero...esos dos no parecían los mismos tipos que se las raptaron..más bien parecían...

.- ellas?...

.- si, 'jefe'...-el suspuesto subordinado sonrie-

.- ò.ó...esa sonrisa ya la he visto antes...o.o...

.- je..señoritas...el espectáculo terminó...-el 'jefe' se saca su abrigo y el sombrero-...

.- así es...-haciendo lo mismo que su jefe-

.- ...oo...TT-TT Eriol! Líiii!-grita la amatista llorando-

.- Shaoran...O-O...Y-Y..por fin...!-el chico se acerca para soltar las ataduras de Sakura-

Al bajar ambas de donde estaban atadas(en unos pilares con forma de cruz) salen corriendo con los chicos tomadas de la mano de cada uno para no perderse en el laberinto...

.-Shaoran! Sabes a dónde vamos?..

.- claro...de alguna forma llegamos hasta ustedes no?..-corriendo sin soltar la mano de la chica-

.-Tomoyo...estás bien?..o.o..

.- eh..ah!..s-sí..pero..este lugar me da miedo...o.ò pueden aparecer esos tipos nuevamente..

.- nn..no te preocupes...están todos durmiendo...

.-durmiendo?oo..-preguntan ambas chicas-

.- con Eriol encontramos un paralizante en una de las tantas salas de este lugar..lo rociamos por todo el edificio y no hay nadie que pueda estar despierto.

.- qué alivio...-suspirando(Sakura)-

... ¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

.-** cof..cof...-el subordinado tosiendo-...je—jefe...**

**.- qué tarado...¬¬...estoy aquí...S.S**

**.- las rehenes...se escaparon...**

**.- ya lo sé estúpido!...llegamos a la sala donde las teníamos atadas y como que ya no están!..-gritandole a su subordinado-**

**.- qué haremos...xx**

**.- dejalas ir...dan lo mismo,hay millones de chicas más que se hubiesen interesado en estar acá...**

**.- está bien...**

¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬.¬¬...

Al salir de aquel lugar, el cuarteto se dispuso a devolverse al hotel para olvidar todo lo que había sucedido.

.- guau! guau!..-cierto personaje había aparecido-

.- qué es eso...?o.o..-pregunta la chica de ojos azules- un perro con sarna?

.- Pista!n0n..-gritan ambos chicos al unísono-

.-pista...?..Uesa cosa con sarna se llama...Pista?

.- hey! Otra más que lo insulta..¬¬...no les hagas caso...nñU si fuiste tú el que nos guió a estas malagradecidas...¬¬..

.- cómo que esa cosa los guió hasta nosotras? Esa cosa no puede oler ni siquiera el trasero de otro perro!..ò.ó.-regañó Tomoyo a Eriol-

.- u.ú..claro que puede...él rastreó su olor y nos trajo hasta ese edificio..!-defendió el chico a su mascota-...y como nos ayudó a encontrarlas,pues...me lo voy a quedar!0

.-oo...ah no! No volveremos a la ciudad de Tomoeda con esa cosa compartiendo la camioneta!..la va a llenar de pulgas,Eriol!xO..-grita Tomoyo,evitando tener que llevarse 'esa' cosa.

.-oh...o.ò..pero lo voy a bañar antes de meterlo al auto...T-T..por favor!

.-NO!-gritaron los tres al unísono-.

.-ooUUU..lo siento amigo..-hacia el perro-..pero no me dejan llevarte conmigo...U..¬¬...pero aún asñi te doy las gracias por parte de todos...o-ò..

.-Eriol! Nos vamos!-le grita el joven chino.

.- ya voy!...adiós,Pista..

.-guau!.

Los chicos vuelven tranquilos al hotel,sin percatarse de presencias que hacechan con destruir un paraiso que en ese momento estaban disfrutando...

Continuará...

Espero q les haya gustado!

Xau!

_¡Kamui-Okashira!_


	6. Life

**NOTITA:**

Bien,aquí les dejo otro de mi cap. De Adrenalina! Ya que se viene el final!xDD

Así que acepto ideas…u.u..gracias por sus reviews y apoyo! Espero que también se pasen por mis otros fics…/ seh. u.uU

:X tuve k escribir 3 veces este cap. Y este es el k mejor me kedo.Si los personajes masculinos(dígase Shaoran y Eriol) parecen unos pequeños niños…fue porque me basé en mis hermanos menores!

Espero k lo disfruten!

-Harumi Hireling 0215. siiii.. con nº incluido.n.nU – sign out.

**Capítulo 6:_Life_**

Todo volvía a ser normal… todo..pero un mal presentimiento acechaba a la ex-cardcaptor.Un sentimiento que por más que quisiese sacar de su mente no podía.

-Sakura…-el joven chino la llama.

-…

-Sakura..!-alzando su voz.

-ehh?o.o me decías,Shaoran?

-no te ves bien ..-su semblante era de preocupación-.. no quieres ir a la habitación a descansar? Después de todo lo que pasó…-pero la oji-verde le responde con un tierno beso en la mejilla,lo que hace sonrojar al chico.

-no te preocupes…con dormir bien se me pasará…n.n

-Tomoyo, tu también te ves cansada…o.ò

-estoy perfectamente bien u.û, sólo un poco hambrienta ya que pasamos mucho tiempo dentro de ese lugar.-tenía tomada su mano de la de Eriol.

-antes tomarás un baño, y luego bajaremos a comer algo, si si si?-parecía un niño pequeño.

-bien,bien…nnU tomaré un baño… ¬¬ pero sola!-marcándole esto en la cara.

-ahhh 9.9 no seas malita…n.n-… - X.x

Tomoyo iba con paso acelerado y pesado a su habitación,después de dejarle en claro que se bañaría sola marcado en la cara a Eriol(pobrecitoooo O:). Por la nuca de Shaoran y Sakura corría una gotita mientras reían nerviosamente.

-..vamos,Sakura?-Shaoran toma la mano de la chica.

-sip.nn-le da un pequeño apretón y caminan en dirección a su habitación.

Su liviano cuerpo se dejó caer sobre las suaves sábanas que estaban en perfecto orden antes de que se dejara rendir por el cansancio y el estrés que le provocó aquella situación. A su lado yacía también aquel chico que tenía su mano entrelazada con la de ella. Intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron mutuamente. Shaoran atrapó en sus cálidos brazos el frágil cuerpo de la cardcaptor y ésta se dejo llevar por el momento, sentía la protección que Shaoran le entregaba en esos momentos y que no quería por ningún motivo dejar de sentir. Sakura lo mira…

-me tenías sumamente preocupado..-haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño.

-lo siento…-se refugió en el pecho de Shaoran-porque eso no volverá a suceder…nunca..u-u

-me lo prometes?-sonriéndole,a lo que la ojiverde le responde con un asentimiento de cabeza,ambos se sonrojaron ante sus mismas miradas.

Parecía un momento mágico,que el tiempo no era capaz de detener y que nadie

Pudiese interrumpir. Sus labios se rozaban ligeramente y estaban deseosos de probarse, Sakura tomó la iniciativa,posando sus labios y presionándolos contra los del chico. Shaoran atrapó los de Sakura y suavemente comenzaron su juego de besos, que de vez en cuando se detenían por falta de aire por parte de ambos chicos.

-Shaoran…no podemos continuar…-Sakura detiene al chico-..n.ñU

-pero,por qué no?o.o

-es que…tengo que cambiarme de ropa…bañarme..-se mira a sí misma-.

-pero si estás muy bien…o.o…incluso..te encuentro más linda que antes…-le sonríe con ternura,con tal de seguir con su juego era capaz de todo(O.o woh..k miedo)-…

-o/o…-esto provocó un sonrojo más fuerte en la chica-..o/ó ..n-no..necesito bañarme…estoy con esto puesto desde la mañana.

-o está bieeen..-resignándose ante la mirada suplicante de Sakura-.. pero te dejaré ir con una sola condición..n.n

-no me condiciones..o.ó.

-pero Sakura…sólo esúchame…n.ñU..

-está bien u.uU.

-quiero un último beso!n0n-señalando con alegría el techo(por qué..o.o no sé).

-o.o .. n n si era eso..no tenías por qué pedirlo..-deposita un último beso en sus labios y se va al baño-.. vuelvo en unos minutos…nn.

-siiip!-y se dejó caer rendido por el sueño cuando Sakura desapareció por la puerta-…

…

Tomoyo, al igual que su amiga, había desaparecido por la puerta del baño. Comenzó a desbrochar la parte superior de su traje de baño hasta que sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-si..?- asomando su oscura cabeza.

-Tomoyoooo!n0n-entra un enérgico Eriol, haciendo que cayeran uno sobre el otro. (obviamente..Tomoyo debajo del chico xDD)

-Eriol! Sal en este mismo instante del baño antes de que te golpee por pervertido y por invasión de espacio personal..!-Tomoyo intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Eriol que la mantenían unida a él.

-no!no!no! no quieroo!nwn!-Eriol deposita un pequeño beso en la frente de Tomoyo.

-ya comenzaste con tus juegos pervertidos! Sal del baño! Necesito bañarme,Eriol!-ya se estaba desesperando.

-no!no!no! n0n-al parecer,ambos chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacer 'sufrir' a Tomoyo y a su amiga.

-Hiragisawa! Basta!-cuando Tomoyo lo llamaba por su apellido, era porque realmente estaba molesta con él.

-yaa…¬¬..-levantándose con desgana, notó que Tomoyo tenía la parte superior de su traje de baño desabrochada, por lo que tuvo que taparse la nariz para evitar su hemorragia.

- sal del baño…ahora mismo…pervertido!-le lanza la toalla a la cara, esto hizo que el chico cayera fuera del baño seguido de un gran portazo.

-por qué Tomoyo…x.x…?

…

Pista estaba fuera de la estancia, al parecer los había seguido hasta el hotel y ningún empleado había notado su entrada. Shaoran salió de su habitación y se constató de que su amiguito estaba coleteando delante de la puerta de Eriol y Tomoyo. Se acercó a éste y le acarició su peluda cabecita.

-cómo estás, Pista?nn – a lo que el perro respondió mirándolo y coleteando más fuerte.- Eriol está por salir..por qué no me acompañas un momento..tenemos que hacer algo contigo…-sonriéndole.

-guau!n.n

-eh?-el peliazulado se asoma a la puerta- ..Tomoyo..-gritando hacia adentro- no sentiste un ladrido?o.o

-eh? ladrido? ¬¬ -recordando al perro-… u.u no.

-mhh..o,o –ladea su cabeza,confuso- estoy seguro que sentí un ladrido.

-será mejor que bajemos,me muero de hambre.-saliendo del cuarto.

-si…-siguiendo a la chica detrás.

…

Sakura salió del baño ya vestida, pero no encontró a Shaoran. Debía estar en la habitación de al lado hablando con Eriol. Se dirigió allá, llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Se preguntó dónde podrían estar…quizás en el comedor, ya que tanto Tomoyo como ella estaban muy hambrientas.

-Tomoyo…?-echó un vistazo al comedor y divisó a la pareja.

-eh! Sakura! Por aquí!n.n-alzando una de sus manos.

-ahh.. ya ordenaron.. y Shaoran?o.o

-no está contigo?o,o

-quizásddd ezzztée pedddido podd el Hotellldd..-decía Eriol, entre que comía de sus fideos e intentaba hablar.

-baka!u.ú-Tomoyo lo golpea en la cabeza, Eriol se atraganta-… traga antes de hablarnos.

-X×X ..uhgm…-atragantado.

-n.ñU…bueno…ya lllegará..-se sienta y ordena algo.

…

Shaoran cargaba al perro en sus brazos, ahora nada podría evitar que cierta persona se quejara de que olía mal y que tuviera pulgas e infecciones. ¬¬. Le cortaron ese desordenado y enredado pelo, ahora brillante y limpio, en su cuello habían puesto una cinta rosa(oo para un perrO?) y sus lindos ojitos se dejaban ver, porque detrás de todo ese pelo, nada se le podía ver.

-vaya vaya.. qué sorpresa se van a llevar todos, no Pista?nn

-guau!n.n-ladra.

-nunca creí que tuvieras los ojos azules, eh?-sip, sus ojitos, como no se veían, eran azulitos, le responde con un movimiento de su cola.- te dejaré en nuestra habitación..en el comedor no se permiten animales.

Shaoran deja a Pista en su habitación y se dirige al comedor, ubicó a sus amigos con algo de dificultad..a esa hora el comedor solía llenarse mucho.

- por qué tardaste tanto?-Sakura lo reprocha.

-ahaha…n.n. Himitsu(secreto).

-qué tramas,Shaoran ¬u¬ andas muy misterioso…-comenta el ojiazul.

-nada.u.u

- ¬¬.-todos.

-en serio! Nada! No tramó nada!-poniéndose nervioso y algo sonrojado.

-seguro. u.u.

-¬¬ no me crean.

-mhh.

-¬¬Uu.

…

La paz reinaba en el piso en que se encontraban los chicos…y…

-quéeeeeee!-grito de Tomoyo, Sakura y Eriol.

-calma, calma…n.nU..es..Pista.

-Pi..pi..pista!-Eriol se desmaya.

-el perro vagabundo de la playa!-grita Tomoyo.

-ejem…u.u-tapándose la boca-…Pista..es hembra.

-y además es perra! Ah no! No hay derecho! Esta perra gorda por más que esté arreglada, no me la llevo!

- no es gorda..¬¬..-la abraza-…está en cinta.

-osea que…-Tomoyo empalideció.

-va a tener cachorritos!n0n-dice Sakura, emocionada.

-sip…y será muy pronto…por el tamaño de su vientre…están por nacer…-la acaricia.

-ahhhh…xx- Tomoyo también se desmaya.

-Tomoyo! Eriol! O.oU

…

Shaoran cargó a sus amigos hasta la cama y los dejó ahí para que despertaran solos. Sakura les puso un paño húmedo a cada uno en la frente y le quitó los anteojos a Eriol. Shaoran vio como Pista se subía a la cama y comenzaba a lengüetear a Eriol en el rostro para que despertara…

-mhh…-.-…ah..Tomoyo..no me pases la lengua por la cara...-abre de a poco los ojos,encontrándose con su perrita-…o.ô. hoe.. no puedo creer que estés preñada.

-guau!n.n

-no te preocupes…nosotros nos la llevaremos para que descansen.-Shaoran toma en brazos a pista.

-cuando nazcan los cachorros los llamaremos.-dice Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta y salir del cuarto.

-ahh qué lindo! T-T voy a ser abuelo!

-cómo puedes emocionarte por que esa perra va a tener cachorros? Quizás cómo salgan las pobres crías!..u.ú-si. Tomoyo despertó.

-..Tomoyo..

-qué?O.ó-lo mira.

-te quiero!n.n-soltó de repente el peliazulado.

-ah?o.ô

-te quiero!n.nU

-con eso no conseguirás que la perra se quede.u.ú

-T-T por eso te quiero más…

…

A la medianoche, alguien había interrumpido su placentero sueño(qué? ¬¬ esperaban otra cosa? xD)con un golpeteo constante en la puerta…al parecer, la persona que estaba del otro lado..o no conocía las buenas costumbres de dejar dormir a los demás y no molestarlos a medianoche? O bien necesitaba con urgencia a alguno de sus ocupantes…

-humm…-bostezo- qué pasa…?-.-

-vengan! Vengan! Ya ocurrió! Ya ocurrió!n0n-grita la cardcaptor,emocionada.

-qué ocurrió…?-0-…quiero dormir…-Tomoyo aparece al lado de Eriol.

-…o o .mhh… Pista!-dijeron mirándose mutuamente.

Los dos chicos corrieron detrás de Sakura hacia su habitación…la luz estaba apagada, pero podían distinguir la silueta de Sakura entre la oscuridad y seguirla. Al poco rato en que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la falta de Luz, los ojos de los dos brillaron al ver a la perrita con 6 cachorros amamantándose de esta y a Shaoran cubriéndola con una manta…

-buen trabajo, Pista.-la perrita sólo dormía, se había esforzado demasiado.

-n.n ahhh Tomoyo…dime que no son lindos, eh?

-no son lindos. ¬¬. Son mezcla de…poodle? Con..con esta cosa…

-¬¬ es que nunca te han gustado los animales de la calle.

-pero no he dicho que no me hayan causado emoción..u.u.-se acerca para acariciar la cabeza de la cansada madre.-te felicito.

-hubo algunos problemas con el parto..n.nU pero todo salió como esperaba…-Shaoran se para a su lado.

-ahora eres abuelo de 6 cachorros, Eriol!n.ñ y qué van a hacer con ellos?

-pues…9.9

-nada. Regalarlos. Darlos en adopción, no pretendo quedarme con estos cachorros. ¬¬

-y quién dice que te los quedarás tú? ¬¬-Eriol comenzaba a molestarse.

-acaso los vas a cuidar tú?¬¬

-si. Por qué tanto te molesta que me lleve a los perros, si no van a vivir contigo?

-no quiero que se vayan en MI camioneta. ¬¬

-…-había dado en el punto-…por qué no?

-porque no me gusta ése perro.

-perra…n.nU-corrigió Shaoran, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver la mirada asesina de Tomoyo.(en este fic, Tomoyo es media violenta…gomen ne. u uU)

-pero si la metemos en una jaula para animales, nada va a pasar!..n.n

-si consigue una en menos de 2 horas…voy a remeditarlo. ¬¬-se va del cuarto.

-menos de dos horas…a las…12 de la madrugada? Tomoyo!ToT-se va corriendo detrás de ella.

-n.nUu vaya vaya…

-Eriol tiene razón..es muy tarde..dejemos que Pista descanse…-toma a Sakura por el hombro- debes estar cansada tu también…

-gracias,Shaoran-le sonríe- n n …

_Continuará… _:P

**Nota extra de la autora:**

Hahaha / lo dejare en suspenso.

Creo k el fic terminará en el prox cap.

Dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias,por favor! n.n

Hasta el prox. Cap.!

Harumi Phoenix × 0215


End file.
